Byen Af Vrede Street Of Rage in danish in a way
by Amsomnia Studios
Summary: Byen Af Vrede Street Of Rage in danish in a way


Byen af vrede

I denne gade, i denne gade står du med blod på hænderne, kigger dig langsomt ned over skulderen for at bemærke en person som nu ligger på asfalten, personen som du lige for lidt siden slog ned. En bande kommer løbene mod dig, du står blot og kigger på dem, de har alle store forskellige lange hårde ting med, ting som du skulle smage, du tager dine hænder op mod dit hoved og gør dig klar på hvad der ligger forude.

En masse forskellige lyde kan høres imens kampen går løs, et spark her, et slag der, en kniv som rammer asfalten som tusinde små lys krystaller. Du står stadig oprejst imens fem til ti personen for længst har nået at smage den kolde asfalt. Imens kampen forsætter begynder det så småt at regne ned fra skyerne, de mennesker som ligger på asfalten efter dine spark og slag bliver stille og roligt oversvømmet af regnen.

Efter nogle flere minutter er gået står du kun med en kniv i hånden, de fleste andre er lammet af dine spark, af dine tusinde hårde slag, de fleste ligger i en flod af vand og blod, du kigger dig ned over kroppen og kigger på dem som du lige har slået halvt fordærvet så går du ligeså småt væk fra vejen imens du ikke kigger dig om bag ryggen, du kan ikke hører at en faktisk ligeså småt er på vej mod din ryg, men da han står der lige bag dig, vender du dig om med et og rammer ham med et spark lige i maven, han falder langt væk fra hvor du står og bliver ligeså småt oversvømmet af regnen.

Du går derpå videre væk, du kan dog let se at det ikke er over, der kommer folk kørende i biler, mange på motorcykler, plus muligvis over ti forskellige mennesker som løber mod dig, du vender dig endnu engang om for at slås med dem, du tager knytnæven op for øjnene, så nu løber du mod dem, dine ben følger meget strop med din hurtighed, du hopper og flyver lige ind i en af mennesker og rammer hende med et slag så hårdt som kun guderne kan give.

Du kigger dig mod de andre som kommer løbene, men at slås med dem det må tydeligt vente, du ser nemlig hende som du slog ned rejse sig forsigtig op fra asfalten, hun tager hænderne op for hovedet og slår så hårdt som hun overhovedet kan, du kan tydeligt mærke at hun ikke bare er stærk men muligvis en af de få som du anet ville komme i aften, hun kigger på dig med næsten koldsorte øjne imens hun smiler med et næsten ødelagt smil.

Da du slår ud mod hende, parer hun hurtigt og vender sig om for at slå dig, du har gjort dig klar på dette og slår hende igen, denne gang med det allerhårdeste slag du har, hun falder dog ikke, dette anet du nu også godt, hun er ikke så let at fælde, mere tid må bruges på dette kamp, meget mere kraft må ydes for at få hende ned med nakken.

De andre som er kommet stopper op, hun må være højere end dem, det må have været en af dem du har ventet på, hun løber igen ind i dig og sparker dig lige ind i hovedet, du når ikke at parer overhovedet, lige ned i asfalten, hun når dog ikke at sparker dig igen, du skynder dig op på benene, nu må der handles inden det går galt, dine muskler vokser i takt med hvordan din vrede bliver større og større, hun må udryddes, du står og samler dine kræfter i den hurtigste trance du overhovedet kan.

Nu løber du mod hende, dine hænder er klar, du rammer hende lige i hovedet, hun rammer dig med et spark lige i siden, hun falder ned og tydeligt kommer ikke op igen, du falder så ment også men intet tid at spilde for de andre er lige i nærheden, de andre venter kun på hun falder, efter kort tid er hun falder så nu løber de imod dig, du samler dig så hurtigt du kan og gør dig klar.

Efter en kort tid er pladsen helt stille, alle omkring dig er faldet, men du er endnu ikke færdig, du ser dig i det dyste mørke en rimelig stor person komme imod dig, han kommer gående med en blodig hånd og øjne som kunne dræbe, han kigger på dig og smiler hvorpå han siger "Det er ikke for sent endnu Leon, støt os, sammen kan vi styre disse gader, sammen kan vi få alle til at falde, sammen er vores planer perfekte, slå dig med os!"

Han står og venter på et svar fra dig, men du vælger ikke at sige noget og løber mod ham for at slå ham ned, efter kort tid ligger du på asfalten og bløder, han siger kort om det er alt du har i dig, hvorpå han går lidt væk, du rejser dig fra vandet, regnen holder op, solen stråler med de skarpeste stråler, det er tidlig morgen, du har kæmpet hele natten, dine hænder er blodrøde, dine øjne fyldt med had, din krop næsten sprættet op, du tager dig sammen og løber endnu engang mod ham.

Du hopper op i luften, han skal til at vende sig og parer men når det ikke, du rammer ham lige i nakken og underskålen af din fod rammer hans hoved og giver en tydelig mærkning, en form som han aldrig har set før, han ligger der nu, du kigger på ham med færdige øjne, haden er væk, han er færdig, du tager ham småt op fra asfalten og bærer ham væk, han ender op bag tremmer, du rejser dagen efter, færdig med den kolde by, færdig med The Streets Of Rage!


End file.
